Anjura
Main= Anjura (also known as Princess Ryuuki or the Dark Curse Bearer) is a character in Kishin Douji Zenki. She is a human woman with orange hair, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and a purple dominatrix outfit. She also very long hair and fights using a magic whip. Anjura is one of the major antagonists of the Evil Sorcerers' ark and one of the four loyal servants of Shijura. Thus she is a member of the Evil Sorcerers. Anjura has two forms: * Her normal, human form * and her naga form, where she uses a trident instead of her whip. She is a strong magician, who can teleport and has the power of swallowing her foes in a dark vortex, where she then reads their fears and uses these against her foes. She can also create doppelgangers, as seen with the fake Chiaki in the manga. Her doppelganger creating, dark vortex and fear powers can only be seen in the manga. She never uses them ingame. More content will be added soon... Manga Anjura first appears standing in an arena in front of a huge collum. When she starts flirting with Zenki, Chiaki gets annoyed and starts commenting about Anjura's clothing choices. * Chiaki: "Ah! This enemy's outfit exposes everything!" Zenki doesn't take his enemy seriously, because she is a woman and states the following: * "Hmph! Because you're only of the race of womankind..." * "I can beat you with one fingertip!" This causes Anjura to laugh. She then uses her whip and drags Zenki into a dark vortex, where the fight starts without Chiaki. Anjura later uses a fake Chiaki as a hostage to trick Zenki and almost kills him, but the real Chiaki looks at her Guardian Bracelet and notices that Zenki is in danger. Chiaki quickly teleports him out of Anjura's grasp which gives Zenki a chance to fight back. This way Zenki finds out that Anjura is weak to light and uses his Rudra attack to defeat her. Ingame She only appears in the first of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Battle Raiden. In this game, she is both a major character and a boss. In the English translation by Dynamic Designs, she is called Princess Ryuuki. Trivia * Anjura should not be mistaken for Anju, who is a completely different character from the same series |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Princess Ryuuki Princess Ryuuki (also known as Anjura or the Dark Curse Bearer in the manga) is a slender humanoid enemy with a medium dark skintone and orange hair, who starts out wearing a pink cloak which hides her body. She is introduced in Stage 2-4. Princess Ryuuki starts out standing in place and talking to Zenki and Chiaki. Princess Ryuuki's first phase After the introductionary speech Princess Ryuuki will warp herself away and attack Zenki by appearing in the air behind him in an attempt to leap down and kick him in the back. Zenki can avoid this by walking away, dashing or using the Vajura Beam Exorcism attack. If Zenki walks or dashes away, he can turn around and get a free hit on Princess Ryuuki. If he's quick, Zenki can also use his flying kick in quick succession to land up to three hits at her. Regardless if Zenki has been hit by her kick or moved out of the way, Princess Ryuuki will attempt crack her whip at him. Her whip can be avoided by using the backstep or jumping away. When she's almost done with her whip crack, Zenki can safely attack her with his flying kick. If Zenki is hit by Princess Ryuuki's kick attack, he will take low damage and will be stunned for a moment, enabling Princess Ryuuki to land another hit with her whip at him, which will deal medium damage and stun poor Zenki for even a longer time. Princess Ryuuki will continue cracking her whip at Zenki as long as he's in her range, but after being hit by her whip there's a small window where Zenki get's hold of himself, allowing him to move out of Princess Ryuuki's way by double jumping over her and countering her with his flying kick. Princess Ryuuki's second phase After losing about half of her health, Princess Ryuuki will say that "she didn't want to show herself like this, but she's got no choice." After that, she will warp away and return as a naga, about twice as tall as Guardian Spirit Zenki, wieling a trident. She will now use a completely different attack pattern then in her first phase. Princess Ryuuki now sits in place, but attacking her with anything else than light elemental attacks will now only deal scratch damage to her, so it's Zenki's best bet to use the Thunder Smash, the Vajura Lightning Fang or Rudra against her. The Thunder Smash can be used best while Princess Ryuuki is sitting in place, while the Vajura Lightning Fang can be used best after avoiding her trident attack. Rudra is very effective against her and will deal a great anmount of damage, but also hurt Zenki. Princess Ryuuki in her naga form acts very random. Sometimes she just sits in place for awhile, while at other times, she's randomly hopping all over the place. When Princess Ryuuki does her version of a backstep, she will charge at Zenki with her trident right after that in an attempt to behead him, which will deal a medium anmount of damage if poor Zenki actually gets caught in it. Princess Ryuuki's trident charge can be avoided by crouching in place. This way, she will charge at Zenki, but miss him. He only has to be careful, so that he doesn't get up to early, as otherwise he might get caught in Princess Ryuuki's elbow's hitbox and still get hurt. When Princess Ryuuki is sitting in place, she might randomly decide to attack Zenki with her tail. This attack is very quick and can only be avoided if Zenki reacts quickly and backsteps. Avoiding the slam won't work if Zenki's too close to Princess Ryuuki, jumping, crouching or facing away from her. While Princess Ryuuki is attacking with her tail, it's advised to stay as far away as possible. The only attacks that can be used safely while she's doing so are the Vajura Lightning Fang and Rudra. Princess Ryuuki's defeat After defeating Princess Ryuuki, Zenki will tell her that she's no match for him, while Princess Ryuuki screams "Gyag!", catches on fire and blows up. Princess Ryuuki's ingame sprites Anjura sprite cloaked Battle Raiden.png|Her cloaked appearance from the first phase of the boss battle Anjura sprite Battle Raiden.png|Princess Ryuuki shortly after throwing her cloak away Anjura sprite Battle Raiden 2.png|Princess Ryuuki's naga form from the second phase of the boss battle Trivia * If Zenki uses Rudra against Princess Ryuuki she can be defeated before transforming into her naga form, if Zenki uses Rudra wisely. * Rudra deals a great deal of damage to Princess Ryuuki. This is probably based on her appearance in the manga where Zenki's Rudra can take her down almost instantly. |-|Gallery= Manga Dark Curse Bearer manga.png|The introduction of Anjura (Chapter 3.2) Dark Curse Bearer manga 3.png|Anjura in her naga form (Chapter 3.2) Dark Curse Bearer manga 4.png|Here, she holds the a fake Chiaki and attacks Zenki with her trident (Chapter 3.2) Dark Curse Bearer manga 5.png|Anjura looking up after Chiaki teleported Zenki out of her grasp (Chapter 3.2) Zenki Rudora manga.png|Zenki using Rudra against Anjura in her naga form Zenki Rudora manga 2.png|The huge explosion caused by Zenki's Rudra covers the entire arena Games (Battle Raiden) Zenki VS Anjura (Stage 2-4) Dark curse bearer mugs battle raiden.png|Anjura's mugshots. Dark curse bearer battle raiden.png|Anjura flirting with Zenki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 2.png|She teases Zenki to "play with her". Dark curse bearer battle raiden 3.png|Chiaki is surprised that the enemy is a woman. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 4.png|Anjura introduces herself. In the game she is called Princess Ryuuki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 5.png|'Princess Ryuuki' brags about her skills. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 6.png|Zenki dares her, starting the boss battle. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 7.png|After taking out half about of her health, Princess Ryuuki states something funny. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 8.png|Because she is seemingly too weak to compete with Zenki... Dark curse bearer battle raiden 9.png|...Princess Ryuuki transforms into a naga! Dark curse bearer battle raiden 10.png|The Rudra deals a great deal of damage to Princess Ryuuki. Dark curse bearer battle raiden 11.png|It is also possible to finish her off with it before she gets a chance to transform. Category:Humans Category:Evil